S.C.P. Containment Breach
=SCP Containment Breach= SCP Meaning Secure Definition Means to secure something into place/Means to hold something in a place, such as a chamber. (Lol, I was thinking of the Chamber of Secrets) Contain Definition Means to lock something up in a cage or something else boxed. Protect Definition Means to take any measures to get something out of harm's way. Basic Story You are a Class-D personeel person who has been ordered to come with a guard who wants to do tests. There is a failure with some of the controls in the facility, and your friends have been killed. Now you have to escape the facility, because multiple Keter and Euclid /oo/ klid SCPs have escaped and breached the facility. These include SCP-096, SCP-173 and SCP-106. You are illegally roaming around the facility, and the MTF have been given direct orders to murder you. If not, you will probably die by a nuclear warhead at the end of the game. You can disable it, but then have to wait for the MTF to come kill you inside the fallout shelter. I feel bad, SCP-106 sacrifises himself to destroy the MTF. Well, a handful. You are trying to get out into either Gate A or Gate B. SCP 682, a bear-reptile-like creature, has finally escaped, and destroys the interior to take down an apache. Good luck surviving. NPCs SCP-096 Level Euclid Description He's a scary one. He is known as the Shy Guy. He lies in a chamber with blood. When he finds you, he will make a distorted sort of sound. You'd better run, because once he's up, he will start running. The scary part, is that he can open doors, run up stairs and twist your neck, sticking his hand all the way right through your neck. Be warned, He's fast and looks scary. Hes has the best path-finding algorithm out of all of the SCPs, and you won't see him anywhere... except when hes close by, you'll probably see is hands... or maybe his dropped-open mouth spraying of blood. Or stained? SCP-173 Level Euclid Description SCP-173 is known as the Sculpture. Hes basically a stone entity with Kreylon brand spray paint on his face. He has an incredibly fast walk, or teleport, rate of 35.0 speed points. He will twist your neck, and he will only move when the player blinks. If you want to see how cruddy the animations where done, press F3 versions only make SCP-173's walkspeed 0.1 and turn wireframe on. Hold the space bar, it won't blacken your screen, and presto. Thats how bad the animations were. But he will get vengeance, he can always work with SCP-106. SCP-173 will be standing in one room he can open doors behind you, and SCP-106 will corner you until you are faced with going to either the pocket dimension or straight-on death sentences. SCP-106 Level Keter Description SCP-106 is known as the old man. He is a gooey substance that is acid, and can corrode with other materials, leaving cracks, dents, black substances or chipped wood. If you see a trail of black substances, run, because it means SCP-106 has been in that room, and climbed inside the floor, waiting to disable the major parts of your body. SCP-106 is a scary one. He can enter the walls or doors in one room, and come out from the computer screens or ceiling the next. He does walk on the ceiling, quite rare. SCP-782-J Level Safe Description Not mentioned in the basic story, but it is a toilet in the rare washroom room. He will quote "I am the butt ghost. I will eat your butt", but will not do anything. Its a specific toilet, but the toilets are all static figures. SCP-420-J Level Totally Safe Description Also not mentioned in the basic story, but is a snack that will make a song play and the player will quote on-screen "Man, dats sum good ass shit.". SCP-682 Level Keter Description Only roars in game, and has a bear-like-bloody-like hand. Nothing to say about him, hes not important. However, there is a document inside his chamber that allows you to read more about him. There is gas, you need to wear a gas mask. The gas is to subdue the 682 bear-like thingy. SCP-InDEV Level Development Description The makers of the game aren't just about to give up on this project: they are making constant updates with the fog and textures and more NPCs. Labels (For NPCs)s KETER: A keter is always K.O.S (kill on sight), because they are violent handling. Both humans and the monster will K.O.S eachother, but like SCP-173, he will never be killed. He can't even be killed by anything that destroys concrete. (how does he even move if hes just a block of concrete?) EUCLID: What do you think? Currently in the game, SCP-106 is the only Euclid. STATIC: a static figure doesn't move. 420-J, 782-J and 682 are all static figures. InDEV: In development. NPC SCP-???-? The J after the two SCPs, SCP-420-J and 782-J mean joke. That means they were put in the game for fun, and are not real SCP documentaries. Downloads Page Game: www.scpcbgame.com Description: If you already have SCP, as you know, its on the Blitz 3D Engine, so there is no update button on the launcher. This is the updated version, leading with version 0.6.6 The version number will be updated when there is a new update ready for SCP. Mods: http://scpcbgame.com/forum/viewforum.php?f=11&sid=b50093e77659520dcf6ac31891a1d7f8 These mods are mods to the game. Not all of them are on version 0.6.6. The best mod is MLP - CIM Little Pony: Containment is Magic